


My Last Name is Control

by Stellavista1000 (Pathologies)



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Hate Sex, I needed to make my own orangmao content LIKE A BARBARIAN, M/M, Multiple genitalia, Power Bottoming, Rough Sex, Topping from the Bottom, actual nightmare bottom mao mao, orangusnake begins spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathologies/pseuds/Stellavista1000
Summary: His first name isn't baby, it's Mao Mao. Mao Mao Mao if you're nasty.





	My Last Name is Control

Was there ever a day where Mao Mao didn't feel listless? He didn't think so. Mao Mao was out on the patio of the sheriff's station, already after breakfast, busy sparring with a training dummy. Adorabat, traipsing up to the scene of her feline dad duking it out with a dummy with the intensity reserved for a monster, had some questions.

  
"Mao Mao?" She asked, "Are you mad?"

  
Caught so off guard, the dummy found it easy to bean him in the face--a victory for sure if dummies could think. Mao Mao wobbled, face smarting, "No...no...just bruised...not mad."

  
"Then why are you fighting dummies so hard?"

  
Mao Mao was making that face, the one pained face parents make when they're trying to simplify something complicated to their kid, "Well you see Adorabat...a here sometimes has got that extra fight feeling in them....even when there's no bad guys around--wait that's exactly how I feel."

  
Adorabat tilted her head, "Then why not just go looking for one? The Sky Pirates are around aren't they?"

  
"Yeah but...you know...they aren't exactly doing anything wrong right now...unless you and Badgerclops want to help me catch them doing something wrong."

  
She put her wing to her chin, "Mmm no! Me and Badgerclops are gonna do something actually fun! Like video games!"

  
"Huh well. Okay," Mao Mao's voice dipped in the deeper end of sympathy, "You can just have fun. I'll be here. Doing what I've been doing. Bored."

  
"Yep have fun being bored!" Shouted Adorabat, Mao Mao's cloying lost on her as she left.

  
Mao Mao grumbled to himself. It wasn't Adorabat's fault, he just felt that big fight fighty urge in him and he couldn't act on it. He couldn't lure a monster, he tried that once and it didn't work how he wanted, and the Sky Pirates....well, what were they doing? Nothing. That was the more frustrating thing: they weren’t actually doing anything warranting his appearance. Unless…

  
The clockwork in Mao Mao’s mind got to working: if he showed up at the dump, where the Sky Pirates wanted peace and quiet, and he did nothing other than irritate them with his appearance then they would have to act out from annoyance, right? Then Mao Mao had no choice but to retaliate! The feline hero chuckled to himself, “I’m so good at this sheriff job.”

  
He saluted to the staircase where downstairs Badgerclops and Adorabat where playing video games, “Alright, I’m off...doing stuff. Don’t wait up for me.”

“We won’t!” Badgerclops answered cheerfully.

“Well at least act surprised when I get back!” he fumed.

  
“Haha okay.” the badger answered.

  
“I want to act like cat,” added Adorabat.

  
Mao Mao had already set out, his plan in motion. As it turns out, the Sky Pirates were off doing their daily scrounging at the dump. Ramaraff and Boss Hostritch were off climbing a trashpile with difficult steepage as Ratarang aided the boss of the Sky Pirates, Orangusnake, in sorting through some junk. Orangusnake easily tossing the bigger junk away as Ratarang scurried within the depths of refuse. The rat bemoaned, “Aw man boss, I ain’t findin’ no meatballs good enough for my recipie!”

  
“What?!” exclaimed the snake-ape hybrid, “We’re not looking JUST for meatballs! We’re looking for ANY food!”

  
“Sorry boss,” Ratarang froze, taking a shape of a boomerang apologetically, “Scuze me boss, I’m lookin’ again boss oh man oh man.”

  
There was a loud thump on the ground: Mao Mao. Orangusnake grimaced. He did not need that hero right now. The snake hissed, “Aw WHAT? You?! We’re not even doing anything illegal!”

  
“That’s what you wanted me to think,” Mao Mao pointed his blade Geraldine, “But I think we’re both smarter than that, yep. So come on over and line up for a butt kicking.”

  
“Oh okay, I guess I’ll go first,” Rataraang insisted before Orangusnake grabbed him by the tail.

  
The snake-ape hissed, “No! Why!? And furthermore, where’s you know...the toddler and your boy toy.”

  
The feline growled, frustrated by his archenemy blueballing his fight urges, “Yeah they...they’re doing their own thing.”

  
For some reason Orangusnake looked completely agape, even disgusted, “So you came here alone just to harass us?!”

  
“No not exactly...” Mao Mao said, exactly what it was.

  
“No! You thought you could annoy us into attacking so you could fight back with no repercussions?!” Orangusnake grand-slammed feet-first into the ground just inches from the cat.

  
The feline hero eyed the ground, “...is it working?”

  
“NO!” Orangusnake clenched his fists at the sky. He was shaking, now pointing at the cat as he ranted, “You come here with your disgusting attitude and your that smug face and those thick thighs and that smug pair of lips that are in need of kissing and that chest that looks so smooth and pettable...”

  
“Uh.” Mao Mao wasn’t sure where to go with this. He came here for a fight, not for his enemy to go on a horny diatribe, “I really only came to um...you know fight.”

  
Orangusnake was in grabbing distance. He was sure if the villain wanted to pick him up, he could. And Mao Mao was sure if that happened that hand would get prodded with his sword. So for now he continued to humor the villain if only out of the most bewildered curiosity. Orangusnake continued, “So what, you came here alone and now you’re not even the least bit curious?!”

  
“Not when they’re being pretty needy no,” Mao Mao scoffed. But he admitted, deep down in some weird part of himself: he liked his boys big. He wanted them to come off the conveyor belt huge and stupid as hell. And as much as he liked sticking to the hero code: Orangusnake fit that type.

  
Orangusnake grimaced, “Okay big shot! Show me how you’d do it!”

  
This was stupid, Mao Mao thought to himself. But no, you know what? This was a good opportunity to leave his enemy vulnerable to attack. A hero has all kinds of weapons: physical, psychological...sometimes both. So why not both? That’s all this was, yep. It wasn’t like he wasn’t translating his pent up fighting energy into something sexual no. This made perfect to Mao Mao. It made sense to him as he climbed up the snake-ape’s armored chest. His gloved hand gently slid down the yellow underbelly of his serpent neck. The green slits of his eyes narrowed flirtatiously, “A guy with hands and feet that big...you must be...packing a lot, huh?”

  
Orangusnake felt hot. He felt more braincells going up like popcorn kernels in the microwave of his own thirst. That giant hand slipped against the feline’s silky smooth chest, dragging finger tips along the hero’s breathing chest, “There’s only one way to be sure, you simple little fool...”

  
Why was this hot, Mao Mao thought. Was his hunger for excitement so bad that the touch of a bigger man just sending him over the edge already? Was it that his enemy was starting to act like the bad guy he knew. He could be so competent, so competent...if only he could be guided. Mao Mao’s hand slipped down, further and further as his mouth met with the snake’s mouth. They felt the quick and hard latch of mouth upon mouth, tongue awkwardly finding other tongue. All the while Mao Mao massaged the snake-ape hybrid’s crotch. The intensity sparking between them grew so strong even Orangusnake’s orangutan face looked genuinely shocked.

  
The snake-ape villain broke the kiss first, breathing heavily as he drew his cape around Mao Mao and marched off. He called to the other Sky Pirates, “Stay here! I have to get back to the base for...some...stuff!”

  
“Aw boss--” Rataraang complained.

  
“Listen to your boss right now or so help me!” barked Mao Mao.

  
“Right right,” the rat sighed, “You do what you gotta dos I guess.”

  
Mao Mao shuddered, “Oh yes. That’s it, Orangusnake. Gonna take me back to your lair for some more heavy interrogation?”

  
“I just wanted to kiss in private...” there goes Orangusnake, falling back on his habit of being a dorky villain.

  
Mao Mao internally sighed. This was Not the evil standard he knew Orangusnake could live up to, “I think you mean you’re taking back so you can use me right? Show me who’s boss?”

  
“Well...” Orangusnake’s face got heated.

  
“You want to leash me up, parade me like used goods, and make sure that the only thing that goes in any holes here comes from what you’re packing in that cup, right!?”

  
“Hhhhhhhhhhh.” he hissed.

  
Mao Mao was getting lost in his bottom berserker state, “In fact, you want to clap these cheeks I keep taunting you with, clap them so bad that the thunder from your dick game is just shouting ‘Mao Mao’s Ass is Property of Orangusnake’!!! RIGHT?!”

  
“Holy shit,” Orangusnake choked, “Are you just sitting on this energy all the time?!”

  
“Shut up and put that huge body to good use!!!” Mao Mao ordered.

  
No need to be told twice for Orangusnake, he eagerly took the cat back to his hideout, now totally alone with his worse enemy. Usually this would be a brilliant opportunity to destroy his hate foe, but now...he only wanted to tear up that ass. Mao Mao must have known too. The instant they got back in they were kissing deep and hard, the cat groping him by his crotch plate.

  
The feline broke the kiss again, tugging at the snake-ape hybrid’s armor. Oh how easy it came off, how easy he made Orangusnake squirm. Why did he squirm? The sky pirate groaned, “You’re really good at getting armor off—ohthat’swaytoofast!”

  
Oh Mao Mao saw why. He wasn’t sure why he was expecting a chimera or even a cybernetic fusion of ape and snake, but it was just...literally a snake sitting on an orangutan’s shoulders.

  
“Wait,” Mao Mao asked, “Have you two just been like that the entire time?”

  
“We’re not two people, but one being joined together!” he added dramatically before covering his crotch with one hand.

  
Mao Mao grunted, “Huh. Explains a lot. So uh...you guys share everything? Does that include sensations?”

  
“Oh yes—ohhh wow getting really in there!” Mao Mao bent down to Orangusnake’s supple expansive chest. The guy was fit, toned. He was bigger than he imagined without the armor. The cat delicately gnawed on one nipple. Clearly they did share everything, including sensations. Mao Mao was impressed.

His voice got seductively low, “So...is it true about snakes having two--”

  
“Oh it’s all true,” Orangusnake sighed.

  
That was all Mao Mao needed to hear while he leaned back to kissing the snake’s neck, tweaking the orangutan’s nipples. Orangusnake didn’t want to hide it anymore. He had to get that cat undressed. Off the cape went, off the greaves and bindings, off--

  
“Oh no no no--” Mao Mao batted those monkey hands away, “the gloves stay on.” he dragged a seductive finger down the hybrid’s fluffed out chest, “Need them to get a feel of what you got...cause if I’m doin the math...you got a bit of a trident eh?”

  
“You make everything sound so dirty!” gasped Orangusnake. Mao Mao silenced him with another deep kiss as his gloves went to work. What was between the snake-ape’s legs was definitely special. At the base of the ape’s torso the serpen’s tail had coiled around his balls and cock like a natural cock ring. His seduction technique must have been super effective for from beneath the orangutan’s pulsing hardon there bloomed from the serpent’s coils two other glistening erections. Mao Mao chuckled gutterally. It was like he was gently feeling up a bouquet of dicks.

  
Is this why Orangusnake was always like this, he thought. Was the hybrid just sitting on a case of triple blue balls at all times? Whatever the case Orangusnake’s hands were busy, getting into the honey pot of Mao Mao’s fat cheeks. One digit was enough to part the cleft of his wobbly backside and dip in the feline’s thickness. Mao Mao’s fur stood on end, that big fat finger almost like a prehensile dick wiggling in between his cheeks, prodding at the very center of his spot. Mao Mao shuddered, kissing Orangusnake more intensely as he felt his own excitement harden between his legs.

  
The feline needed to break for air, “Got...got a leash?”

  
“Yes?” Orangusnake asked, bewildered.

  
“Great,” the feline played with his nipples as he talked, “Put it on me and take me to the observation deck.”

  
“Outside?” the hybrid looked aghast, “But there’s people and birds watching and--”  
Mao Mao bent down to squeeze his enemy’s balls, “So help me you put on that leash and take me to the observation deck or I will hand milk you right now!”

  
“Alright shit!”

  
Doing as bidden, Mao Mao was leashed up, his fat ass now hanging over the deck as Orangusnake awkwardly held it completely nude. Mao Mao, however, was living for it, “Ahhhh love that fresh air on my bits.”

  
“I just realized you have like six nipples,” Orangusnake added unhelpfully.

  
Mao Mao beckoned, “You got your enemy at your mercy. He’s stripped and humiliated, everyone can see that you control the reigns. What you gonna do big daddy?”

  
The snake’s eyes darted around, “Well let’s see...” No more talking. He was just going to do. Orangusnake rolled the leash towards Mao Mao, now grabbing the cat to spread his cheeks wide for the wild to see as they kissed again. Mao Mao’s dick was the perfect distance from Orangusnake’s tri-dick sitting down. It slipped between the three of them, frotting in and out of the throbbing trio of heat as pre dripped from all of them and down onto his impressively lengthy sword. His eyes were rolling in the back of his head how much he knew Orangusnake was exposing his hole, taint, and balls to the world as they made out and frotted together. It was so wrong...but sometimes you had to get the bad guy to do wrong things like this to take them down. That was it.

  
But! It was so good! Could he feel good while taking down a bad guy? Absolutely! Oh how proud the hero code must be! He groaned, thrusting between Orangusnake’s forest of cocks, “Nnnyeah. That’s good. Good good. But it’s not great.”

  
“What?!” the sky pirate gasped.

  
Mao Mao nudged the pirate’s huge pecs, “Come on. Did you think it was gonna end with just a couple swords rubbing?”

  
“Oh?” Orangusnake’s eyes narrowed, “Ohhhhhh...yes...” he tugged at Mao Mao’s leash, pulling the cat to him as he laid back, “Now all of the valley can watch as I defile you, my most hated enemy!”

  
“Yes,” he hissed. Mao Mao was so glad he was getting into it. Orangusnake really pulled him, even had his big fat twin snakes poking at his wobbly asscheeks. Mao Mao played it up big now, “What you gonna do to me, Orangusnake? My friends will find you!”

  
“It’ll be too late,” he huffed, a dick rubbing right in that velvet cat crack, “They’ll find only a hero gaping and oozing. And they’ll know that Orangusnake has marked the mighty hero!”

  
“Aww yeah,” Mao Mao shivered, tailless backside flexing around his cock.  
Orangusnake faltered, “Um-um...can we move on? I really don’t know how much longer I can last...”

  
“Oh did you think we were going to go with one?” Mao Mao squatted above the serpent’s twin dicks, “I’m not gonna let my worst enemy wimp out with something so casual!” He grabbed the two reptilian members, guiding them right to his hole, “We’re going double penetration or nothing!”

  
“Fuck man, can we at least slow it dow—OH FUCK ME FUCK ME!!!” Orangusnake teared up, watching with his orangutan face in shock as that fat little rump downed two cocks right up his hole in one go. The big fat ape cock now stalked up to Mao Mao’s chest like a lewd root, a sight that got the feline hero grinning maniacally. He lapped at the third cock head as his hole massaged the trapped double cocks.

  
Orangusnake gripped the ground, tearing up metal from the pleasure, “CAN WE JUST...SLOW DOWN? I’M SERIOUSLY GONNA NUT...”

  
Mao Mao growled, rising to grip the base of those cocks hard, “NO YOU DON’T! YOU’RE NOT SQUEEZING OUT AN OUNCE UNTIL I’M SATISFIED!”

  
He knew Orangusnake could do better. He knew the sky pirate had it in him to be a total fuck machine, someone just had to tune him right. Mao Mao, with his arm bent back to squeeze those serpentine dicks, went ahead to roughly jack off the orangutan dick with the other hand. All Mao Mao needed to do was bounce and bounce hard. His asshole would relent in gobbling up and squeezing those cocks with each drawn-out penetration. Even if it made his belly bulge and his feline cock spit pre, Mao Mao didn’t relent from his intense green-eyed stare right at Orangusnake.

  
The sky pirate felt like his brain was spinning out of control, more so with that unnatural pose Mao Mao was holding as he was aggressively bouncing on two dicks and rubbing the other one. Orangusnake squirmed, stars forming in his eyes as he was denied pleasure again and again.

  
“COME ON YOU LOUSY SKY PIRATE DON’T MAKE ME DO ALL THE WORK!” Mao Mao’s ass was doing all the work, clenching hard enough to break a weak walnut or a twig.

  
But for Orangusnake, it somehow awoke something aggressive in him. Mao Mao did that. He always managed to awaken the worst in himself...which was also the best. The snake-ape snarled, grabbing the cat’s hips, “Work?! You want work!? I’ll show you work!!!!”

  
It might have been the ape in him, but Orangsnake went at that ass like a machine. He bucked, pushed, and thrusted hard into that feline hero’s ass, stretching the limits of that goody-two-shoes’ asshole. At the same time he got Mao Mao to deep throat the orangutan dick. What a disgustingly beautiful symphony of the squelch of ass being penetrated with the slick wet gagging of your enemy’s mouth on dick.

  
Mao Mao couldn’t believe it himself. This was someone really taking control, someone lighting the sticks of dynamite to obliterate any common sense in his brain. The fuses were going off, down in his belly up through his balls. Mao Mao couldn’t stop filling both ends with cock, he couldn't stop bouncing and gagging. His ass had never felt so great, his belly had never felt so full. It was only when the fuse went off in his balls did he release his mouth to bellow his fountaining spurts across Orangusnake’s chest, all the way up to his snakey neck.

  
Orangusnake would have asked to finish, but now that Mao Mao had splattered his cum all across his chest, he was still coming off the power hungry fumes Mao Mao had been feeding him. The sky pirate slammed his twin dicks with the force of a freight train right into his enemy. Mao Mao was too dazed, only accepting the rapid piston action pumping into his ass as it fucked more cum from his dick.

  
The sky pirate hugged Mao Mao close to his chest, “Ohhhhhhh this is it!!! Get ready to take my—AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!”

  
The snake-ape hybrid screamed as he shot his loads, a grand liter of cream spewing from all three dicks, filling Mao Mao’s belly to a bulge and making a mess of the feline’s chest from the outside. Orangusnake screamed and screamed until ultimately...he fizzled out, blacking out on the floor with his tongue sticking out.

  
“Woah,” gasped Mao Mao, lifting himself off as hot white fluids gushed out of his stretched out hole, “Gonna have that for awhile...good thing I have a cape...well thanks for that, Orangusnake but I’m gonna show myself out the door—Orangusnake?”

  
The sky pirate couldn’t respond as he had gone unconscious from the intensity of his orgasm. Mao Mao sighed, “Lightweight.”

  
The feline rolled the sky pirate over to prevent any choking, putting the snake-ape’s cloak over his naked body. Mao Mao collected his things and went out. Even if Mao Mao couldn’t use physical force, knocking your enemy out with your hole game is a good second for a win. So Mao Mao will chalk this as a win. An hour later, Orangusnake woke to the prodding of one cyborg giraffe.

  
“Ugh...gently please!” he groaned, rolling over to see the whole crew staring with an expression of exhaust.

  
“Boss you’re...” Rataraang started.

  
Orangusnake frowned, gathering his cape around himself like a towel, “How much did you see? Be real.”

  
“I saw the whole thing!” Ramaraff cried, “Why boss?! Why?!”

  
“That right there was downright ungentlemanly behavior,” Hostritch threw his hat to the ground, “Disgraceful.”

  
Rataraang added helpfully, “Some hot shit, boss. Real spicy canoli. Thank goodness the cameras on the ship still work eh boss?”

  
“I! I…!” Orangusnake had a real good explanation under his belt before he flopped over, gathering himself like a pathetic burrito on the floor, “I’m gonna take another nap.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mao Mao needs all of his boyfriends appreciated. All of them.


End file.
